Red's Ice Travels
by BuffaloSoldia115
Summary: Pokemon Trainer Red travels to Arrendelle and eventually discovers something out of his world, while still in his world. What does he discover? I know this description is short, but, it's all in the story! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Storm

Pokemon Trainer Red was sitting on top of Mount Silver for three years, waiting for someone to challenge him. However he decided to finally call it quits and go back to Pallet Town. He walked into the door and saw his Mom, she gave him a surprised look. She got up to hug him.

"Finally, you've come home!" She said hugging him.

"I know Mom!" Red said.

"And I thought all this time, you were gone!" She said crying.

"No I wasn't! It was my Pokemon that kept me going!" Red said.

"A mother should always understand her child! Your just in time! I was making your old favorite! Mashed potatoes!" She said.

"Okay Mom! You've really missed me! And I missed you!" Red said.

After dinner, his mom had given him a note.

_Hey Red old buddy! Remember me? If you're still around, can you come back to One Island and pay me a visit? THANKS!_

_-_Cielo

"When did you get this Mom?" Red asked.

"Just yesterday." She said.

"I'm gonna get some rest first." Red said.

"Sure, Honey!" His Mom said.

Red began to go upstairs.

"Night Mom, love ya!" Red said.

"Love you too!" She said.

**The Next Morning…**

**6:30 AM**

Red got back into his clothes, and got his backpack and Pokemon. Before he went out the door, he left a note on the dinner table.

_Alright Mom, I've gone out again. If Cielo has a new adventure for me, then I might not be back for a while. LOVE YOU! XOXO!_

_-Red_

He stepped outside and pulled out his Charizard. He flew to Vermilion City and the sailors took him to One Island on the speed boat. Red arrived at One Island, and went into the Pokemon center, and that's when he saw Cielo.

"Hey Red!" Cielo said.

"How are you doing Cielo. Machine working fine?" Red asked.

"Yup! I thank you every day for helping me to get this machine to work!" Cielo said.

"But that's not why I'm here is it?" Red asked.

"I've got another adventure for you if you want." Cielo said.

Cielo gave Red a pass that said Arrendelle Pass. It had this flower in the middle, and the pass had split into two colors: Green and Purple.

"Hmmm."

"Well the boaters will be glad to take you there! Have fun for me!"

"Bye! It was nice to see you again Cielo!" Red said exiting the Pokemon Center.

He went back to the sailors, and showed them the Arrendelle Pass, and they set out.

"Alright laddy, this is going to be a really long ride. So you might want to get some shut eye." The Sailor said.

"This isn't close?" Red asked.

"No, it's kind of far. But we'll be there before you even know it!"

Red went into the boats interior and decided to take a nap.

**Later…**

Red was awaken by thunder and lightning. He just got up and grabbed his backpack.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" One sailor said.

Red summoned Charizard out of it's Poke Ball and hopped on its back. He ordered it to try and fly through the storm. Being loyal to Red, Charizard did what it was told and flew high into the stormy clouds. Red thought he was safe, but Charizard got hit by a lightning bolt and they started falling out of the sky.

**A half hour later…**

Red woke up and found himself in a grassy forest. Charizard was beside him, along a couple of ducklings guided by a mother duck. He first thought they were Psyduck, but they weren't. Then Red heard some singing and took out Charizard's Poke Ball, and put him back in, then hid in bushes.

"_For the first time in foreveeeer! I won't be alone! _I can't wait to meet everyone! What if I meet The One?"

Red saw a green dressed woman. He was about to speak, but she was just already gone. Red followed her steps, and eventually saw this small town in the distance. He decided that the town was Arrendelle, so he went down towards it.

**Meanwhile…**

One of the Princesses, Elsa, was preparing for her coronation. However, there were two things she had to hide.

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see__  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, put on a show  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know"_

She opened went up to a closet and inside was an Ice Pokemon. She picked it up and looked at it.

_"But it's only for today!" _

_"It's agony to wait!"_

"Stay here Glaceon. I know it's been a while but..."

**Flashback...**

Elsa thought for a quick second about the day she froze Anna's head. Before that, her parent's had given her an Eevee to keep Anna and Elsa company. It also joined in on Elsa's and Anna's snow fun. She thought about when Anna was hit on the head, Eevee had evolved in a Glaceon. Her parents ran into the room.

"Elsa, this is getting out of hand! And what happened to Eevee?!" Her dad said.

"It was an accident!" Elsa responded.

**Back to the Present...**

_"But it's only for today!"_

_"It's agony away!" _

Glaceon did as it was told, and stayed in Elsa's room.

_"Tell the guards to open up! The gate!"_

_"Conceal, don't feel! Don't let them know!"_

**In the Town...**

Red had made in the town of Arrendelle. He had never seen such an old fashioned. Despite it's beauty, he wasn't seeing any Pokemon Centers or Poke Marts. He was slightly frightened, thinking that he's in an alternate dimension like it was the most epic sci-fi movie. He noticed most people were heading towards a chruch, so he decided it would be best to check it out as well. But then the same green dressed woman he saw back in the forest, accidentally knocked him over.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" She said.

Red said nothing.

"Come to the palace later little boy, we'll talk later!" She said.

"My name's Red!" Red shouted.

The woman just ran towards the church. Red stayed outside, he decided to go back to the forest to wait. He took out Pikachu from it's Poke Ball.

"Hey buddy, how've you been?" Red asked.

Red went beside a tree, and fell asleep beside Pikachu.


	2. Chapter 2: Go After 'em

**Later…**

Red woke up, and it was already night.

"Alright Pikachu, I think we've waited long enough." Red said.

He put Pikachu back in its Poke ball and started to walk back to Arrendelle. He went into the palace and saw a lot of people, but what stood out was, that he saw someone with a crown. "That must be the Queen." He said to himself. The Queen looked a little freaked, she put her hand on the water fountain, and then it just froze. Then Red saw from the upper balcony a Glaceon.

"Glaceon, I told you to-"

"There she is, stop her!" A man standing at the castle entrance said.

"No, just please stay away!" She said.

Elsa accidently shot out ice and tripped the man, and Glaceon fired an Ice Beam.

"Monster, MONSTER!" He shouted.

Glaceon hopped on her shoulder, then she ran past Red, and then he saw the Queen run past him.

"ELSA!"

Then Red saw the same woman he saw earlier, only this time she was with a man. They ran past him, and then he decided to run after them. He eventually chased them down near the lake

"ELSA! PLEASE!" She yelled.

"Hey…" Red said.

The three watched as Elsa ran across the water and that the water was starting to freeze.

"What did I miss anyway?" Red asked.

"I don't think you've missed anything, it's just started." She said.

"Look, the water." The man said.

"Ok, um Red right?" The woman asked.

"Yes, and you are?"

"How could you not know her?" The man asked.

"Hans, don't intimidate him like that!" The woman said.

"Sorry…" Hans said.

"No no, it's okay." Red said.

"Are you the Princess of Arrendelle?" Red asked.

"Why yes, Princess Anna of Arrendelle." She said.

The three went back to the palace.

"Are you okay?" Hans asked Anna.

"No."

"Did you know?"

"No."

"Did you know she had a Pokémon?" Red asked Anna.

"No, actually we did have a Pokémon, it was an Eevee, but then it was gone and replaced by that Pokémon." Anna explained.

"It was more around Elsa than me. Now it makes sense, it was trying to protect her all these years!" Anna said.

"It's snowing, it's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land!"

Red saw the same man who was hit by Elsa's ice.

"My sister isn't-"

The man hid behind his two guards.

"You, is there sorcery in you, are you a monster too! And do you have your own little, cute, BUT DANGEROUS creature?!"

"No, I'm completely ordinary! And no, I don't have a little creature." Anna said.

"They nearly killed me!" The man said.

"But you slipped on ice!" Hans said.

"Her ice! And that little devil creature shot ice at me!"

"Because it cared for her!" Anna said.

"They're called Pokémon!" Red yelled out.

"How would you know?! And how does this child speak against the Duke of Weselton like that?" The man said.

Red took out two Poké Balls and summoned Pikachu and Charizard. The people were in awe, at the same time scared.

"Two more monsters! It's all that boys fault!" The duke yelled out.

"POKEMON!" Red yelled.

"Pokémon are not monsters! They are the best love warming creatures if you give them the chance!" Red said.

"No, tonight was my fault!" Anna said.

"Huh?"

"I pushed her, and I should be the one to go after her!" Anna said.

"Bring me my horse please!" She added.

A horse was brought to her, and she was given a cape for warmth. She got on.

"Wait, Anna it's too dangerous! I'm coming with you!" Hans said.

"No, I need you here to care for Arrendelle!" Anna said.

"I'm coming to!" Red said.

"No, please stay here! You won't be safe out there." Anna said.

"Alright fine, as you wish my lady. Pikachu, Charizard, return…" Red said taking out his Poke Balls.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge!" Anna yelled out.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" Hans asked.

"She's my sister, she would never hurt me." Anna said.

She rode off into the mountains. Hans went up to Red

"Okay then Red, let's get you ins-"

"Lapras! Use Psychic to hold them back!" Red said throwing a Poke Ball.

His Pokemon Lapras did as he was told, and held back Hans, the Duke, and the guards.

"SORRY!" Red yelled out.

He then summoned Charizard and, put Lapras back into it's Poke Ball, and flew off.

**Meanwhile...**

Elsa was on top of the North Mountain with her Glaceon.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
_Not a footprint to be seen_  
_A kingdom of isolation,_  
_And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried._

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
_Well, now they know._

_Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore._

Glaceon and Elsa started to shoot out some ice.  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_Turn away and slam the door._

_I don't care_  
_What they're going to say_  
_Let the storm rage on,_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway._

_It's funny how some distance_  
_Makes everything seem small_  
_And the fears that once controlled me_  
_Can't get to me at all._

Elsa started the base of some stairs.

_It's time to see what I can do_  
_To test the limits and break through_  
_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_  
_I'm free._

She started to form a big stair case, along with Glaceon helping her out with Ice Beam.

_Let it go, let it go_  
_I am one with the wind and sky_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_You'll never see me cry._

_Here I stand_  
_And here I'll stay_  
_Let the storm rage on._

She started to form her new ice palace, with Glaceon helping her with Ice Beam.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_  
_I'm never going back,_  
_The past is in the past._

She threw away her crown and started un-braiding her hair, enough for it to hang on her left shoulder and still maintain a braid. And she made a new dress for herself.

_Let it go, let it go_  
_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_That perfect girl is gone._

_Here I stand_  
_In the light of day._

She stood on her balcony with Glaceon.  
_Let the storm rage on,_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway._

She shut the door upstairs.

**Meanwhile...**

Red was on his Charizard flying in the air, but then Charizard lost his altitude and crashed into the snow down below. He later was awaken by Anna.

"You okay?" Anna asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if Charizard is." Red said.

He took out his Pokedex, and checked Charizard's stats, but he was fine health wise, but he thought his wings were still damaged from the lightning storm. He put Charizard back into it's Poke Ball.

"It'll be okay, but first we have to find my sister!" Anna said.

He took out Pikachu to join him.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Anna said.

"PIKACHU!" It cried.

Pikachu hopped on Anna's hands, and then it hopped on Red's shoulders. They walked off up the mountain.

"How are you not cold?" Anna asked.

"I sort of been on the top of a Mountain before, and I was going to ask you the same thing!" Red said.

"I don't know..." Anna said.

"Where did you come from anyway?" Anna asked.

"Kanto." Red responded.

"Kanto? Wait a second!"

"What?"

**Back in Kanto...**

Red's Mom was with Saffron Police trying to track the ships last location, but there was nothing. Then they were detecting a great amount of weather change in the city of Arrendelle. However the issue was, they couldn't get boats out there to check it out because, there was no one to operate the boats. The sailors on Red's boat were the only highly trained sailors to operate the boat, so they couldn't authorize a search and rescue. So they just had no choice but to wait.


	3. Chapter 3: Agreement

**Later...**

Red and Anna, along with Pikachu had been walking for a little bit, then they saw a log cabin at the bottom of the hill.

"So, about Kanto?" Red asked.

"My parent's were trying to travel there, but...but."

"They what?" Red said.

"I try not to think about it, but I have to keep moving forward! As long as Elsa is okay, I'm okay!" Anna said.

"What about you Red?" She added.

"Same with me and my Pokemon, and my mom. They're all important to me, and I keep moving forward! I'm not sure what happened to my dad, but my Pokemon and my mom help me move forward! And that's why I'm here helping you, right here, and now!"

Pikachu let out a Thunderbolt into the air, saying that it would agree with what Red was saying.

"Your Pokemon really loves you!" Anna said.

"We care for each other, the connection is what allows us to be together. That's why Elsa's Pokemon went with her." Red said.

Then Anna accidently slipped and fell into freezing water below.

"You okay?" Red said running down.

"So, cold!"

Anna started to try and run in her frozen dress towards the shack. She gave a tap on the sign, which had been covered in snow.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post." She read.

There was a mini sign attached to it.

"Ooh, and Sauna!"

Anna went inside, while Red stayed out. He made Pikachu to do some training. He took out Lapras, and he decided that he could do training with both of them. He pointed at this nearby hill.

"Pikachu, Thuderbolt, and Lapras Brine!"

They did as they were told, and then when the smoke cleared, they saw this man covered in snow with a sleigh with ice strapped to it. They saw him talk to his reindeer, which didn't look like a Pokemon, but just an average reindeer.

"Stay here Sven, I'll get your carrots!"

He then went inside the store.

**Shortly Later...**

Red then saw the same man being thrown out.

"No Sven I didn't get those carrots..." Red heard him say.

"But I got a place to sleep, and it's free!" He added looking at a shed.

Red put Lapras back into it's Poke ball, then he saw the man and the reindeer went inside. Pikachu hopped on his shoulders, then Anna came out with her new winter clothes, and she was holding some stuff.

"Sorry I took so long Red!" She said.

"You didn't take long!" Red said.

"Wait here." She said going towards the shed.

She then came out of the shed with the man and his reindeer. He was staring at Red.

"Who's this?" The man asked.

"I'm Red, and this is Pikachu." Red said.

"I'm Kristoff, nice to meet you." The man said.

"Alright great! Let's go?" Anna said.

Kristoff began loading his sled, and he attached the harness to his reindeer.

"Alright Sven, ready?" Kristoff asked.

Sven gave a gesture that he was, then they rode off up the mountain.

**Later...**

Anna was telling Kristoff how Elsa went all ice crazy

"Wait, so you're telling me you got engaged to someone you met that day?" Kristoff asked.

"Well-"

Kristoff stopped the sleigh.

"Hold on! Shh!" He said.

Pikachu lifted his ears, he was hearing something as well.

"What's wrong buddy?" Red asked.

"Wolves. Go Sven!" Kristoff said.

Sven ran pulling the sled, and then there were wolves chasing them. Not Pokemon, but plain wolves. Pikachu used a Thunderbolt and scared the wolves away. But then they could here the earth shake a little bit.

"Now what?" Kristoff asked.

Then from in the darkness came a giant snow creature.

"Abomosnow!" Red said.

"Abomo-wha?" Anna said.

Sven continued pulling the sleigh, and Pikachu tried to counter with Thunderbolt, but then Red remembered Abomosnow was a grass type also.

"Iron tail!" Red said.

Pikachu used Iron tail, and KO'ed the Abomosnow. However, Pikachu had to keep up with the sled. Suddenly, Kristoff noticed they were coming up towards a cliff. He ordered Sven to jump to the other side. Red and Anna made it, but Kristoff was hanging off at the edge. Pikachu made a big jump to join Red and Anna, and it used Volt Tackle to get to the other side. Kristoff was about to fall, and he did. Red reacted by summoning his Lapras. "Lapras, use Psychic to pull Kristoff up!" Lapras did as it was told, and Kristoff was safe, however...

"Well Sven, things have gotten worse for me for helping anyone ever again!" Kristoff said.

"But thanks Red for saving me with your, Lapras?" He added.

"No problem! Lapras, return." Red said putting it back into it's Poke Ball.

"Look, I'll replace your sled, and everything in it." Anna said.

Red and Anna were standing there, waiting for Kristoff to respond, then eventually after talking to Sven, he decided what he was going to do.

"We're coming!" Kristoff said.

"Great!" Anna said.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu cried.


	4. Chapter 4: The Ice

Red, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven had kept walking up the mountain, then from there, Arrendelle was visible.

"Arrendelle…" Anna said somewhat horrified.

"It's completely frozen." Kristoff said.

"But her sister will thaw it, won't she Anna?" Red asked.

Pikachu just gave out a questionable cry.

"Yeah, I'm sure she will. Everything is going to be fine." Anna said.

"Will she?" Kristoff said doubtfully.

"Yeah, now this way to the north mountain?" Anna said.

"Actually more like that way." Red said pointing up.

There was a big mountain that was visible in the distance, and some clouds were covering the bottom.

**Later…**

They had eventually reached this part of the forest where there was wind chimes made of ice. Sven was playing around with them, and Pikachu had decided to poke at them as well, and he was on Sven's head, which was covered with the wind chimes.

"Wow, who knew that winter could be so beautiful." Anna said amazed.

"This looks better than Mount Silver." Red said.

Another voice was suddenly heard.

"Yeah, it really beautiful isn't it! It's so white! I was thinking colors like…crimson, or yellow. Eew, yellow and snow, oh no!"

Then right behind them was a walking snowman.

"Am I right?"

Anna then kicked the snowman's head off and Kristoff had caught it.

"Hi!" It just said.

Anna and Kristoff started to throw the snowman's head back at each other. Pikachu and Sven looked at Red, and they all gave each other an 'I don't know' expression on their faces. However, Red had finally given into the cold, he took out a red winter jacket he had from his backpack and put it on. Red had looked to see that the snowman's head was on backwards.

"Wait, why do you all look like you're hanging off the earth like a bat?"

"Hang on a second!" Anna said.

Anna put its head on the right way.

"There, much better! Thank you, now I'm perfect!" It said.

"Almost."

Anna reached into Kristoff's bag and took out a carrot and rammed it into the snowman's head.

"Are you ok?" Anna asked.

"Are you kidding me, I'm wonderful!" The snowman said.

"It's so cute, like a baby unicorn."

Then Anna had put the whole carrot so it could be one big nose.

"Now I love it even more! Ok, let's start this over. Hi everyone, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"Olaf?" Anna said.

"Oh yeah, that's right, Olaf!"

"And you are?" Olaf asked.

"I'm Anna." Anna introduced.

"And who's the funky looking Donkey?" Olaf asked.

"Sven." Anna said.

"And the reindeer?"

"Sven."

"And what about the yellow mouse on the boy?"

"Pikachu. And I'm Red." Red said.

"I may not like yellow, I like him already!" Olaf said.

Sven had tried to eat Olaf's carrot.

"Oh he likes me, I like you to!" Olaf said.

"So, did Elsa build you?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you take us to her?"

"Yeah, why?"

Olaf turned around and noticed Kristoff testing one of his stick arms.

"Stop it Sven, trying to focus here! And now why?" Olaf said.

"I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer!" Kristoff explained.

"Oh, I don't know why, but I've always liked the idea of summer and sun, and all things hot!" Olaf spoke out.

"Really? I guess you don't have too much experience with heat" Kristoff questioned.

"I could give you an experience!" Red said holding a Poke Ball.

"No Red, just wait a second." Anna said.

"Hmm, well Charizard, you're going to have to wait." Red mumbled to the Poke ball.

"Well, I don't, but I like to close my eyes and imagine what it would be like when summer does come."

Olaf had begun to sing.

_Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz__  
__And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer.__  
__A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand__  
__Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer. _

_I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm.__  
__And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!__  
__And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me.__  
__Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer._

_Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo_

_The hot and the cold are both so intense,__  
__Put 'em together it just makes sense!_

_Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo_

_Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,__  
__But put me in summer and I'll be a — happy snowman!__When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream,__  
__Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam.__Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys will be there too__  
__When I finally do what frozen things do in summer._

"I'm gonna tell him." Kristoff said.

"Don't you dare!" Anna objected.

Pikachu gave out a cry agreeing with Anna.

_In Summer!_

Olaf was finally done singing.

"So come on, this way, let's go bring back summer!" He said grabbing Anna.

"I'm coming!" Anna said.

Red and Kristoff were left to follow.

"Somebody's gotta tell him." Kristoff said to Red.

"Not yet, but eventually." Red said.

"Alright, buddy you ready?" Red asked Pikachu.

Pikachu gave out a cry saying it was. Red and Kristoff went to go catch up.

**Later…**

The group came to this little cavern that had ice spikes everywhere. Pikachu gestured to Red that it wanted to hit one.

"So, what is your plan exactly?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm going to talk to my sister!" Anna said.

"So, that's your plan, you're going to talk to her?" Kristoff doubted.

"So you aren't afraid of her?" Kristoff asked.

"Why would I be?" Anna said.

"She seemed to be nice, she was just scared, I'm pretty sure." Red said.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's the nicest, warmest person ever!" Olaf said.

He then walked right into an ice spike.

"Oh look, I've been impaled!" Olaf chuckled.

Pikachu just went ahead and used Iron tail to break the ice spike.

"Wow, I like you even more, what else can you do?" Olaf asked.

Pikachu let electricity flow to its cheeks, and it sparked out of them.

"Oh, ok!" Olaf said impressed.

**Later…**

They came to this steep cliff right before them.

"So, what now?" Anna asked.

Kristoff started to look at the wall.

"It's too steep! I've got one rope, and you don't know how to climb mountains!" Kristoff said reaching into his bag.

"Says who?" Anna said.

Sven gestured to Kristoff to look at Anna.

"What is she doing?" Red asked.

"I'm going to see my sister!" Anna said still trying to climb.

"How do you even know Elsa wants to see you?" Kristoff asked.

"I just gotta block you out, I have to concentrate!" Anna shouted down.

"Most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone!" Kristoff said.

Red suddenly felt a slight insult feeling.

"Actually-"

"No one wants to be alone! Except maybe Kristoff." Anna interjected.

"I'm not alone, I have friends remember?" Kristoff said.

"Oh, the love experts?" Anna sarcastically called out.

"Yeah, the love experts!" Kristoff responded.

"Please tell me I'm almost there! Does the air seem fit to you up here?" Anna asked.

"I could use my-"

Olaf interjected Red's thought.

"Hey Sven, not sure if this going to help, but I found a staircase that leads it to exactly where you want it to go!" Olaf said from a cavern entrance.

"Great! Catch!" Anna called down.

Kristoff caught Anna, and he put her down.

"Thanks, that was a crazy trust exercise there!" Anna said.

They followed Olaf, and there was a giant ice palace right before them.

"Now that's ice!" Kristoff was in awe.

Olaf started to climb the stairs and Anna followed, then Kristoff, Sven and Red followed. Sven couldn't climb it, he kept slipping. Anna was at the front door, and she hesitated to knock.

"Are you going to knock?" Olaf asked.

"Do you think she knows how to knock?" Olaf whispered.

Anna then knocked, and the door opened.

"It opened, that's a first." Anna said surprised.

"Look, you should wait out here, last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything." Anna said.

"But ice is my life! This is a palace made of ice!" Kristoff said.

"But, I need Red and Pikachu, since she does have a Pokemon, you know what I'm saying. Give us a minute." Anna said.

Red with Pikachu, and Anna went inside the palace, and the door closed behind them. They looked up and saw the beautiful ceiling and the walls Elsa had made.

"Elsa? It's me Anna!" Anna called out.

She almost slipped, but she found her balance. Then there was Elsa at the top of the stairs, with an icy blue dress, and with Glaceon on her shoulder

"Elsa, you look different, but it's a good different, and this place, it's amazing!"

"Thank you, and wait, I've seen that boy before." Elsa said.

"He's Red, and that's his Pokemon Pikachu." Anna introduced.

"Hi…" Red waved.


	5. Chapter 5: I have something to say

Elsa had noticed that Glaceon was giving a slight bush towards Red's Pikachu.

"You want to go see him?" Elsa asked whispering.

Elsa let Glaceon down, and Pikachu jumped off of Red's shoulder. Glaceon and Pikachu found themselves running around each other playfully.

"Wow, I've never seen Glaceon so happy." Elsa shockingly said.

"Look Elsa, I'm so sorry for what happened." Anna then said.

"No no, it's ok! You don't have to apologize for anything, but you two should probably go." Elsa sadly said.

"But we just got here!" Anna said.

"And look at those two!" Red said pointing at Glaceon and Pikachu.

"Yeah, but you belong in Arrendelle Anna." Elsa said.

"So do you!" Anna said.

"No, I belong here! Alone. So I can be who I am, without hurting anyone!" Elsa said.

"Reminds me of something…" Red mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked.

"I have something to tell you both. Princess Anna and Queen Elsa, I too have-"

Then a voice was suddenly heard. Pikachu and Glaceon stopped and turned towards the door.

"Wait, what's that?" Elsa asked.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Olaf?" Elsa said surprised.

"You built me! Remember that?"

"He's just like the one we built as kids!" Anna said.

"Yeah!" Elsa said happily.

Glaceon gave out a cry saying it did remember the times as an Eevee when Elsa and Anna were building a snowman.

"We were so close, we could be like that again!" Anna said.

Glaceon could see that Elsa was having that fearful look in her eyes. Glaceon then gave a little wave of goodbye to Pikachu and went back upstairs, Pikachu went back to Red.

"No, it can't! Goodbye Anna!" Elsa said.

She tried to make her way to the upper levels of the palace.

"Elsa wait!" Anna said.

"No, I'm trying to protect you!" Elsa responded worried.

"But you don't have to protect me! I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again!"

Then she started to turn her voice to a singing tone, and she started to climb the palace stairs.

Anna: _Cause for the first time in forever_  
_I finally understand_  
_For the first time in forever_  
_We can fix this hand in hand_

We can head down this mountain together  
_You don't have to live in fear_  
_'Cause for the first time in forever,_  
_I will be right here._

_By this time, Red and Anna were with Elsa on the top floor. And Pikachu was with Red, and Glaceon was with Elsa._

Elsa:  
Anna,  
_Please go back home, your life awaits_  
_Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates_

Anna:  
Yeah, but -

Elsa:  
I know  
_You mean well, but leave me be_  
_Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free_  
_Just stay away and you'll be safe from me_

Anna:  
_Actually we're not_

Elsa:  
_What do you mean you're not?_

Anna:  
_I get the feeling you don't know_

Elsa:  
_What do I not know?_

Anna:  
_Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow_

Elsa:  
What?

Anna:  
You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere

Elsa:  
Everywhere?

Glaceon gave out a cry, saying it was shocked to.

[Anna:]  
It's okay, you can just unfreeze it

[Elsa:]  
No, I can't, I - I don't know how!

There was snow suddenly blowing everywhere.

[Anna:]  
Sure you can! I know you can!  
_'Cause for the first time in forever,_  
_[Elsa:]_  
_Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!_

_[Anna:]_  
_You don't have to be afraid_  
_[Elsa:]_  
_No escape from the storm inside of me!_

_[Anna:]_  
_We can work this out together_  
_[Elsa:]_  
_I can't control the curse!_

_[Anna:]_  
_We'll reverse the storm you've made_  
_[Elsa:]_  
_Ohhhh, Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!_

_[Anna:]_  
_Don't panic_  
_[Elsa:]_  
_There's so much fear!_

_[Anna:]_  
_We'll make the sun shine bright_  
_[Elsa:]_  
_You're not safe here!_

_[Anna:]_  
_We can face this thing together_  
_[Elsa:]_  
_Oh!_

_[Anna:]_  
_We can change this winter weather_  
_[Elsa:]_  
_AHHHHH..._

_[Anna:]_  
_And everything will be alright..._  
_[Elsa:]_  
_I CAN'T!_

There was a burst of ice that was shot out from Elsa, Red ducked onto the ground quickly, but he noticed Anna was struck in her chest. Elsa turned around and gasped.

"I know what it feels like Elsa, disappearing into the mountains away from loved ones!" Red shouted out.

"ANNA!"

It was Kristoff and Olaf who had joined them.

"Who's this? It doesn't matter! You all need to go!"

"Elsa, I know we can fix this together!" Anna said trying to convince Elsa.

"How?! What power do you have to stop this winter, to stop me?!" Elsa said.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Anna said.

"Yes you are!"

Elsa shot out a burst of ice and an ice snow monster was formed.

"Wow…" Red said.

The snow monster picked up Red, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf.

"Wait! Put Red down!" Elsa suddenly said.

It did as Elsa told it, but it still carried the others away.

"What did you mean by you have disappeared? Were you sarcastic?" Elsa asked.

Red took out five poke balls and threw them, it was flashes of light, and there was his team. Venusaur, Charizard, Lapras, Blastoise, Snorlax, and most let's not forget Pikachu.

"Everyone on my team knows." Red said in a depressing tone.

"But why? Why would someone so young run away?" Elsa asked confused.

Glaceon gave out a cry, and was facing all of Red's Pokemon.

"I was bidding my time, then I decided to head back down and go home. I was there, training on the mountain for three years." Red said crying.

"It's ok Red, I now know that this was a mistake, but how? How can someone like you, no offence, help me control my powers. There is so much fear! I need time…" Elsa said.

"But there isn't, you have Glaceon, and you aren't alone, I'm still here." Red said.

"I'm going to go, sorry that it had to be this way." He added.

He put all his Pokémon (except Charizard and Pikachu). Charizard gave out a confident cry of joy.

"Can you fly?" Red asked.

The door to the balcony had opened and Red got on Charizard, and Pikachu hopped on Red's shoulder.

"Can I come back?" Red asked.

"Well-"

Glaceon interjected Elsa's train of thought, and then she said "Yes you can. But you might want to watch your fire type, I don't have a problem, but to be careful…"

"Alright Charizard, can you fly?"

Charizard cried out like it was saying yes. Charizard lept from the balcony and almost fell but it was flying.

"WOOHOO!"

Back in the palace, Elsa was watching Red fly away, and he was flying down. But smoothly and so that he can land down somewhere.

**Meanwhile…**

Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf were at the bottom of a cliff full of snow.

"She threw me out! I can't go back to Arrendelle like this! And there's your ice business." Anna worriedly said.

"Don't worry about my ice business! I'm worried about your hair!" Kristoff said.

"What?"

"It's turning white!"

"Is it bad?" Anna asked.

"No…"

"You hesitated." Olaf said.

Olaf gasped and pointed up.

"LOOK!"

It was Red on his Charizard, he landed it near them, and Charizard had been put back into his Poke ball by Red.

"Thanks Charizard!" He said.

"Why is Anna's hair turning white?" Red asked.

"I think Elsa struck her." Kristoff said.

"Now come on, I know a couple of guys who can fix this!" He added.

"The love experts?" Anna asked.

Pikachu gave out a questionable cry. Then they started to head off following Kristoff.


	6. Chapter 6: Mega Trouble

In the ice palace, Elsa was trying still trying to get herself together. She was pacing back and forth in her ice palace. She was trying to control her powers, but her ice palace was turning red and there were ice spikes forming on the walls.

**Meanwhile…**

Red, Anna, Sven Olaf, and Kristoff had made it to this valley where there was moss had grown almost everywhere. Olaf was riding Sven and looking up at the sky, which was glowing with the Northern lights.

"Look Sven, the sky's awake!" Olaf said.

"It's beautiful! Isn't it Pikachu?" Red said.

Pikachu gave out a cry like it was in awe. Pikachu however was looking at Anna, she seemed to be shivering and her hair was still white.

"Are you cold?" Kristoff asked.

"A little." Anna responded.

Kristoff had noticed steam coming out of a rock, he instructed Anna to go over there and warm up a little bit. It was warm alright, Red and Pikachu tried it too, they like it to.

"So about my friends, well I'd consider them family. You see, when I was a kid it was just me and Sven they just sort of took us in." Kristoff explained.

"They did?" Red asked.

"Yeah, not to scare you and Anna, but they tend to be inappropriate…and loud. They can be stubborn, and overbearing at times. And…" Kristoff said.

"Kristoff, they sound wonderful!" Anna said.

Kristoff took a deep breath.

"Ok then, meet my family!" He said pointing at rocks.

Red, Olaf, and Pikachu all stared with confused faces while Kristoff and Sven were greeting the mossy rocks.

"They're rocks…" Anna said.

"He's crazy!" Olaf whispered.

Kristoff continued greeting and complimenting the rocks.

"I'll distract him while you run!" Olaf whispered to Anna.

"Hi Sven's family! It's nice to meet you!" Olaf called out.

Olaf lowered his tone.

"Because I love you Anna I insist you run!" He said.

He continued to talk to Kristoff's so-called family.

"I understand your love experts!"

He whispered to Anna again, who still wasn't running.

"Why aren't you running?!" Olaf asked Anna.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go!" Anna said turning around.

"No Anna wait!" Kristoff said.

Suddenly, the rocks had started to roll started to move, and even more started to roll towards Kristoff. Pikachu's cheeks were sparking up, but Red was able to control him. The rocks suddenly had taken a different shape into these creatures, which were trolls, who were wearing moss clothing and crystal rocks.

"Kristoff's home!" One said.

"Yay Kristoff's home! Wait, Kristoff?" Olaf said.

The creatures greeted Kristoff.

"Ok, it's great to see you all, but where's grandpa?" He asked.

"He's napping!" A younger troll said.

Some other trolls went told Kristoff about earning a growing a mushroom on the backfire crystal, and passing a kidney stone. Another younger troll asked Kristoff to pick him up, and he did, plus another one joined in.

"Wow, you're getting big!" Kristoff complimented.

"I have no idea what they are." Red whispered to Anna.

Pikachu let out a confused cry.

"Well, they're trolls." Anna said.

The trolls turned and faced Anna.

"He's brought a girl!"

The trolls all carried Anna towards Kristoff for him to pick her up.

"What's going on?" Anna asked stepping down.

"I've learned to just role with it." Kristoff said.

One female troll checked Anna's, eyes, nose, and teeth.

"Bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth! She'll do nicely for our Kristoff!" The troll said.

"No wait, you've got the wrong idea. That's not why I've brought her here!" Kristoff said.

Red stood there with Pikachu, then the trolls faced him.

"And look, a Pokémon!"

"Oh, and I would like to introduce you guys to Red!" Kristoff said.

"Red?" The trolls said.

One of the trolls went up to Red and checked Pikachu's teeth, but Pikachu didn't seem to comfortable.

"Bulda, I wouldn't-"

Before Kristoff could finish, Pikachu let out a little bit of electricity, and the troll backed off, but smiled at Pikachu.

"Can we see more?" Asked Bulda.

"MORE! MORE! Show us the power!" The group of trolls asked.

"Ok!" Red said.

Pikachu seemed to know what to do, it let out a thunderbolt towards the glowing sky, and the trolls cheered.

"Wow, you seemed to have raised that one well!" Bulda complimented.

"Well, thank you!" Red asked.

"Do you love him?" Bulda asked.

Pikachu rubbed against Red's cheek saying yes for Red, then Bulda turned her attention back to Anna and Kristoff.  
"What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?"

_[Bulda, Trolls]_  
_Is it the clumpy way he walks?_  
_Or the grumpy way he talks?_  
_Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped_  
_Weirdness of his feet?_

_"Here we go again Pikachu." Red whispered._

_Red stood there and watched._  
_And though we know he washes well_  
_He always ends up sort of smelly_  
_But you'll never meet a fellow who's as_  
_Sensitive and sweet!_

_[Trolls]_  
_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper_  
_So he's got a few flaws_  
_Like his peculiar brain dear_  
_His thing with the reindeer_  
_That's a little outside of nature's laws!_  
_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper_  
_But this we're certain of_  
_You can fix this fixer-upper_  
_Up with a little bit of love!_

**Kristoff:** Can we please just stop talking about this?  
We've got a real, actual problem here!

_[Trolls]_  
_I'll say! So tell me, dear_  
_Is it the way that he runs scared?_  
_Or that he's socially impaired?_  
_Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods_

_"I did not need to know that…" Anna said._  
_Are you holding back your_  
_Fondness due to his unmanly blondness?_  
_Or the way he covers up_  
_That he's the honest goods?_

_[Trolls]_  
_He's just a bit of a fixer-upper_  
_He's got a couple of bugs_  
_His isolation is confirmation_  
_Of his desperation for human hugs_  
_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper_  
_But we know what to do_  
_The way to fix up this fixer-upper_  
_Is to fix him up with you!_

_They tied Anna and Kristoff up and spun them around._

**Kristoff:** ENOUGH! She is engaged  
To someone else, okay?!

_ [Trolls]_  
_So she's a bit of a fixer-upper_  
_That's a minor thing_  
_Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement_  
_And by the way I don't see no ring!_  
_So she's a bit of a fixer-upper_  
_Her brain's a bit betwixt_  
_Get the fiancé out of the way and_  
_The whole thing will be fixed_

_[Bulda]_  
_We're not sayin' you can change him_  
_'Cause people don't really change_  
_We're only saying that love's a force_  
_That's powerful and strange_  
_People make bad choices if they're mad_  
_Or scared, or stressed_  
_Throw a little love their way_  
_(Throw a little love their way)_  
_And you'll bring out their best_  
_True love brings out their best!_

_The trolls put on some grassy cloaks on Anna and Kristoff._

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper_  
_That's what it's all about!_  
_Father!_  
_Sister!_  
_Brother!_  
_We need each other_  
_To raise us up and round us out_  
_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper_  
_But when push comes to shove_

_[Olaf]_  
_The only fixer-upper fixer_  
_That can fix up a fixer-upper is_

_[Trolls]_  
_True! true!_  
_True, true, true!_  
_Love (True love)_  
_Love, love, love, love, love_  
_Love! (True love!)_

_Anna and Kristoff were thrown in a little hole that the trolls dug, plus there was this gate like formation._

_True..._

**Troll Priest:** Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your troll-fully wedded husband?  
**Anna:** Wait, what!?  
**Troll Priest:** You're getting married!

_Love!_

Anna fell back, and Kristoff felt that she was ice cold. Everyone gasped as Kristoff mentioned Anna's status. Another troll came rolling in to see, it was Grand Pabbie.

"There is strange magic here!" He said.

Pikachu went to check Anna as well, and Red jumped down into the hole with them.

"Grand Pabbie." Kristoff said.

"Bring her here to me." Pabbie said.

Kristoff helped Anna forward and Pabbie took her hands.

"Anna, your life is in danger! There is ice in your heart from your sister, and if not removed then solid ice you will freeze, forever!" Pabbie explained.

"What? NO!" Anna gasped.

"You can remove it right?" Kristoff asked.

"I cannot, I'm sorry Kristoff, but if it was her head it would be easy..." Pabbie apologized.

"But there's gotta be a way!" Red said holding his fists up.

"Wait…No, it can't be. You're…Stefan's son!" Pabbie gasped.

"My father, you know him, but how? And I'm more worried about Anna!" Red said.

"Red…" Anna said weakly.

"Yes, now as I was saying, only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Pabbie said.

"An act of true love?" Anna asked.

"Perhaps a true loves kiss?" Bulda suggested.

Some of the trolls, male and female pairings, performed the example.

"We've got to get you back to Hans!" Kristoff said.

Kristoff asked Sven to pull them out of the hole, and they hopped on him.

"Olaf, Red, let's go!" Kristoff said.

"I'm comin'!" Olaf said.

"Wait, I'll catch up!" Red shouted.

Olaf was able to get on Sven, and they rode off towards Arrendelle.

"Let's go kiss Hans, who is this Hans?" Olaf asked confused.

Red watched them ride off, and he was left with Grand Pabbie.

"Come, let me look at you." Pabbie said.

Red bent down, Pabbie looked at him and his Pikachu.

"You have your fathers eyes, looks, and determination along with love." Pabbie complimented.

"I wish I'd known him better." Red said.

"Well, your father has requested that if you ever found us, we were to give you something. Do you have a Charizard, Venusaur, and Blastoise?" Pabbie said.

Red took out three Poke balls, and summoned the three Pokémon that Pabbie had requested. Pabbe then reached into some pockets, and pulled out a watch like object.

"This was your father's mega ring, he wanted you to have it, Red." He said.

Red slowly took the mega ring, and Bulda gave him three other objects.

"These will help them, use them for the greater good, like your father." Pabbie said.

Red took the three objects: Charizardite X, Blastoisnite, and a Venausaurite.

"Thank you Pabbie!" Red said.

Red gave his three Pokémon the objects, and put them back into their Poke Balls. Pikachu was the only one out.

"Alright buddy, let's save Anna, then we can go home! You ready?" Red said.

Pikachu said yes by letting electricity flow through its cheeks.

"Then let's go!" Red said.

Red started to run off to get back to Arrendelle.

"Thanks again Pabbie!" Red called back waving.

"Good luck Red." Pabbie said waving.


	7. Chapter 7: If Anything Happens To Her

**At the ice palace…**

Prince Hans, along with a group of Arrendelle guards, and the Duke of Weselton's two guards, were finally coming up to the ice palace.

"We are here to search for Princess Anna and Red! No harm is to come to the Queen! But be on guard! " Hans ordered.

He jumped off his horse.

"Do you understand?" He asked.

All the men gave a gesture like they understood. Hans started to walk towards the staircase, then a big lump of snow had stood up, which was the snow monster attempting a surprise attack on Hans. The attempt failed and Hans evaded the attack. The Arrendelle guards threw spears at the monster, and the Weselton guards shot their crossbows. It had no effect, the spears and bows were stuck in his arm. The monster knocked down the Weselton guards.

**Inside…**

Elsa was already trying to run upstairs, she did seem to notice the Weselton guards were coming in to try and kill her. She retreated to the top floor, and there was her Glaceon.

"Glaceon…" Elsa said.

Glaceon could sense the fear in its companion's heart.

"You know what you need to do, just like we've been practicing! Now go! Find Pikachu!"

Glaceon struggled to obey, but it knew what it had to.

"I love you!" Elsa cried.

Glaceon went out from the balcony and jumped on the mountain and used it to get back down towards the bottom of the mountain. It could sense where Pikachu was heading. It let out a cry.

**Meanwhile…**

Red was with Pikachu. They were staring down at Arrendelle from a point of the mountain. Pikachu raised his ear, hearing the cries of the Glaceon it met at the ice palace.

"What is it Pikachu?" Red asked.

It hopped off of Red's shoulder, and called out as well.

"Come on Pikachu, we gotta-"

Pikachu looked back at Red, and gestured to wait for a few moments.

**Ice Palace…**

Hans had evaded the snow monster the best he could, but then with one blow, he cut off the monster's legs. Hans then tried to climb the stairs towards the ice palace, but the snow monster was still determined to protect Elsa. It hobbled, and tried to grab Hans climbing the steps, but only got a piece of him. The monster descended below to where it was just seemed to be an endless cliff. Hans was holding on for his dear life, but the Arrendelle guards were there to help him back up

Back inside, the Duke of Weselton's guards were pretty much at their knees, but they weren't done yet. Elsa had used ice spikes to hang one of them on the wall, the other was still attempting to shoot her, but she knocked the crossbow out of his hand, then she was attempting to try and push the guard out of the balcony. The man had tried his best, but couldn't stand up to Elsa's power. The man was at the edge of falling off, but Hans and the Arrendelle guards came just in time.

"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Hans shouted.

Elsa stopped and looked at Hans knowing he was right. The Weselton guard that was still stuck on the wall, was still able to aim his crossbow at Elsa with one hand. Hans was able to move the guards arm away from Elsa, but shot it up at the chandelier on the top ceiling. Elsa couldn't evade the falling chandelier, and she was knocked out.

**Back with Red…**

Red could suddenly notice a Glaceon, Elsa's, come running towards him and Pikachu. It's like it was crying. Pikachu tried to comfort Glaceon by hugging it. Glaceon was able to calm down, and tell Pikachu what was happening. After that, Pikachu told Red.

"Oh, so Elsa's in trouble, and the Arrendelle guards are taking her back?" Red asked.

Pikachu nodded, and Glaceon had just ran off in the direction of Arrendelle.

"Wait! Aren't we going to go after-"

Pikachu let out a cry, and followed Glaceon.

"Ok, wait up!" Red shouted.

Red tried to run after them through the snow, he fell a couple times, but was determined to get back to Arrendelle. He tried to resist the temptation to get out Charizard and fly the rest of the way, he figured he'd tough it out, like old times, plus he knew Charizard was going to be needed for later.

Red eventually followed Pikachu and Glaceon back to Arrendelle. He went towards the palace, and went to the door. Pikachu hopped on Red's shoulder, but Glaceon had other plans. It went and jumped onto the icy river, and made its way around to the other side of the palace. One of the guards recognized Red, and let him in. Red was greeted by two servants: Kai and Gerda.

"My my, you and your Pokémon look tired. Please! Come inside! Warm up!" Gerda said.

"Prince Hans is expecting you!" Kai said.

Red was led into this room with a fireplace, and there was Hans, with some other men. There were Dignitary's from France, Spain, Ireland, plus the Duke of Weselton.

"Red! Where's Anna?" Hans asked.

"I don't know. I kind of lost track of them, sorry." Red said.

"It's alright, you tried. But I'm going back out there to look for her!" Hans said.

"You cannot risk going back out there again!" The French dignitary said.

"But if anything happens to happens to her-"

"If anything happens to the princess, then you're all that Arrendelle has left!" The Spanish Dignitary said.

This left Hans to think for a moment, then Anna, with the help of Kai and another servant, came into the room.

"Anna!" Hans said with relief.

Hans held up Anna for her support.

"Hans, you have to kiss me! NOW!" Anna said.

The servants and the dignitary's, along with Red and Pikachu, exited the room to give them privacy. Red went back outside.


	8. Chapter 8: Grave Danger

Hans and Anna were alone in the room.

"What happened out there?" Hans asked.

"Elsa struck me with her powers!" Anna said.

"But you said she'd never hurt you!" Hans said surprised.

"I was wrong! But now the only way to save me is with an act of true love." Anna said.

"Of course! A true love's kiss!" Hans said.

Hans and Anna started to go towards each other, eyes closed, and Hans lifting up Anna's cheek. Hans stopped halfway suddenly.

"Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you." He said.

Hans then closed the curtains and put out the candle, then explained.

"You see Anna, as thirteenth in line, I didn't stand much of a chance in my kingdom. I knew I had to marry into the throne somewhere. Elsa seemed to be an option as heir to the throne, but no one was getting anywhere with her."

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked confused.

"Well as for you…you were so desperate for love that you were going to marry me just like that!"

He grabbed a jug of water and poured it on the fire.

"I figured after we married, that I'd stage a little accident for Elsa."

"HANS! NO…!"

"But she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her. All that's left is to kill Elsa, bring back summer. And dispose of that little brat."

"Leave Red out of this!"

"Ah but I can't. He has a habit of meddling in places he shouldn't be! I know this for a true fact."

"You're no match for Elsa! …OR RED!"

"No, you're no match for them. And I'll be using a little something to bring to the table, so that I can be the hero who saves Arrendelle from destruction."

Hans pulled up his sleeve, enough to show his wrist. He was showing a red glowing bracelet, plus it had a G sign.

"You'll never get away with this!" Anna said.

"Oh, but I already have."

Hans exited the room, leaving Anna to freeze to death.

**Meanwhile…**

Red was with the dignitaries, and the Duke of Weselton, who was pacing back and forth steadily. Also Red put Pikachu back in the Poke Ball for a brief moment to rest.

"It's getting colder by the minute!" The Duke said.

"Red right?" The French dignitary asked.

"Yeah." Red responded.

"Wherever you've come from, if we get out of this, I, or all of us will try and take you home."

He put his hand on Red's shoulder.

"Thanks, but if I don't, and this is my last adventure, at least I didn't die without purpose. Or without seeing my mother one more time." Red said.

"I'm really starting to like this young man, and his…Pokémon. Such words from a boy!" The Duke said.

Prince Hans came walking into the room, with a depressed look on his face.

"Prince Hans!" The dignitaries said.

"Princess Anna is…dead." Hans said.

The dignitaries went over to comfort Hans by offering him a chair to sit down on. Pikachu suddenly hopped out of Red's Poke ball and got on Red's shoulder, looking at Hans with anger and disbelief, while letting electricity run flow to its cheeks.

"What happened?" The Duke asked.

"She was killed by Queen Elsa." Anna said.

"Her own sister!" The Duke and the dignitaries gasped.

"At least we got to say our marriage vows, before she died in my arms."

Pikachu was crying out angrily at Hans, still flowing electricity in its cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I tried my best!" Hans said.

Pikachu then ran out of the room.

"I'm so sorry everyone, especially Hans. I don't know what's gotten into him." Red said.

Red then ran out of the room to chase Pikachu.

"BE SAFE OUT THERE!" Hans called out.

"So it's without doubt now. Queen Elsa is a monster! And we're all in grave danger!" The Duke said.

"Prince Hans, Arrendelle looks to you!" The Spanish dignitary said.

"With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa with treason, and…and sentence her to death." Hans said.

**Outside…**

Red chased Pikachu back outside towards the city square. It was trying to tell Red that Hans is the enemy, not Elsa.

"Are you sure Pikachu?" Red doubtfully asked.

Pikachu just gave itself a facepalm, then it spit out something, a card. Red picked it up, but due to the severe cold weather conditions, the saliva from Pikachu. He noticed Hans face on the card, with a G symbol.

"I've never encountered this team, but I think this is Team Galactic! Oh no… But where did you get it anyway."

Pikachu smirked, and was trying to say that it didn't matter, all that mattered is that they had to stop Hans. Glaceon then came running towards Pikachu, with two Poke Balls, which were Luxury Balls, stuck to its back.

"What is this?" Red asked.

He took out his Pokédex and started to scan the first Poke ball. The machine then said what was inside.

**Regice**

_**Super Power**_

_**Ice Beam**_

_**Rest**_

_**Flash Cannon**_

Red was dazed and surprised of what Glaceon found, but then continued to scan the next one.

**Articuno**

_**Water Pulse**_

_**Blizzard**_

_**Roost**_

_**Ariel Ace**_

Red then took a look at the Poke Balls. He was able to see what was engraved on the Poke Ball, despite the wind and snow blowing. Regice's Poke Ball had a name in initials: Adgar. Articuno's was also signed by someone: Idun.

"So, were these…Elsa and Anna's parents?" Red asked.

Glaceon gave a happy cry, trying to say he was right. Red decided that he'd put hold onto them, he put them into his bag. A big gust of an icy wind began to rise up from the fjord.

"Okay, we need to get to Elsa. And Hans is probably going to kill her. Are you two with me?" Red said.

Glaceon and Pikachu ran into the storm. Red followed them. It was a blinding freeze, almost more tense than what Red remembered on Mount Silver. He however lost sight of the two Pokemon and started to aimlessly wander. He was then hearing voices, one belonged to Hans, the other belonged to Elsa.

"Take care of my sister!" Elsa said.

Red started to try and make his way to where it was coming from.

"Your sister, she returned from the mountain weak and cold! She said you frozen her heart! I tried to save her but it was too late!"

Red was getting closer, and was seeing two figures.

"Your sister is dead! Because of you!"

The storm finally subsided, and there he saw Hans and Elsa. Elsa was down on the ground with her fist against her face. He started to slowly make his way towards them, but slipped. He got up and noticed Anna running up to Hans, who was raising a sword towards Elsa, with an evil smile on his face. Anna blocked the sword with her right hand, but was unharmed as she just froze into an ice statue, the cold air leaving her body. Hans was launched back by the momentum the strike created.

"ANNA!" Elsa said.

Elsa stood up and looked at Anna with complete sadness. She was hugging the frozen statue of Anna, and cried. Glaceon was crying also, but Pikachu was still trying to comfort it. Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven were there too, looking sad for Anna's death. Red stood in grief, feeling sorry for the loss. Moments later something marvellous happened, Anna began to unfreeze because of Elsa's love. Anna had life breathed into her once again. The two sisters embraced. Suddenly, Red stared at Hans and noticed his wrist glowing red, and everything started to shake.

"What's happening?" Anna asked.

They noticed suddenly two electric bubbles in the air. Two things emerged from them. One Pokémon was big blue dragon, standing on all fours, with a diamond like crystal in its chest. The other was a pink dragon like Pokémon, standing on two feet.

"Dialga and Palkia..." Red whispered to himself.

* * *

**Dear every Pokemon/Frozen Fanfic reader,**

**Thank you for the support I've been given! I really appreciate the feedback you give me! However just a heads up, I'm going on vacation on the 9th, so I won't be here for two weeks exactly. I'll update my profile saying my status. And I'll try and finish parts of other stories I've got going on. Hopefully. And I'll try and deliver you one, or maybe two more chapters for this story before I leave.**

**-Buffalo out.**


	9. Chapter 9: Thawing Through

Dialga and Palkia were there, standing forth for Hans. Red was standing there, somewhat surprised, but wasn't going to back down, he was going to fight. He decided he would fight both at the same time, as that is what seemed like. Pikachu sparked out electricity from its cheeks, saying it was ready to take 'em on.

"Go for it Pikachu! Focus on Palkia! It's half water you know!" Red said.

He decided the other Pokémon he was going to use was, his Lapras.

"Ready you two?" Red questioned.

Pikachu and Lapras cried out boldy.

"OK!"

Red commanded Pikachu to used Thunderbolt, and for Lapras to use Blizzard.

"Red…"

Elsa was watching this with her sister at her side, watching Red fight the two legendary Pokémon, alone. Elsa's Glaceon was routing for Pikachu.

Dialga counter attacked with a dragon claw, Lapras had took a hit, but was still eager to go on. Red said for it to use Psychic on Palkia, but Palkia used Spatial Rend . Lapras took a major blow, and so did Pikachu. Lapras couldn't take anymore after it was struck by Dialga with an ancientpower.

"Return Lapras, you did great."

Red decided he was going to use his Charizard and mega evolve it. It was told to use Dragon Pulse on Dialga, it took critical damage, but was still kicking. It was about to use Roar of Time and completely annihilate Pikachu and Charizard, but suddenly, a Pokemon hopped out of one of the Poke balls. It was Regice, who was protecting them from the blast. Then it used Super Power and took down Dialga.

Elsa looked at Regice, then remembered.

"Wait, I know that Pokemon! Regice! It's me Elsa!"

Regice took major damage, and it had to use Rest. It was up to Pikachu and Charizard to take down Palkia. Red ordered Pikachu to use Volt Tackle, and Charizard to use Flare Blitz, while Regice used Flash Cannon. It was a big light, but when the light cleared, Palkia was down. A bright light started to surround the fallen Dialga and Palkia, then they vanished. Pikachu was hurt, but Charizard transformed back to its normal form, and picked it up, carrying it. It brought it back to Red, and he carried it.

"Thanks a lot Charizard. Rest easy."

Red put Charizard back in its Poke Ball, then went up to Elsa and Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were also there.

"You're great Red! Thank you for saving Arrendelle from them. But now we have to unthaw the land, and I think I figured it out watching you."

"I have a deep connection to my Pokemon. Love is the key." Red said.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" Olaf said.

"That right! Love! Of course! Love!" Elsa said.

"Elsa?" Anna said.

Elsa started to use her powers to lift the snow and ice away from Arrendelle. Everyone found saw as the thaw was occurring, they were standing on a boat Even Pikachu, in its hurt state, managed to look in awe of Elsa's power of removing the winter.

"I knew you could do it!" Anna said.

Olaf was then beginning to melt, and said that this was the best and possibly the last day of his life. Elsa reshaped him and fixed him up with his own personal flurry

Hans was still nearby, and was just getting up. Kristoff wanted to go and show him a lesson, but Anna stopped him, she wanted to take care of Hans personally.

"Anna? But she froze your heart…"

"The only frozen heart around here is yours!"

"This isn't over! Team Galactic may have been down to me! But I will-"

Anna cut Hans off by punching him in the face, and he fell into the fjord.

"Team Galactic…I haven't been to Sinnoh yet." Red said.

Elsa went up to Red and put her hands on Pikachu.

"I want to try something." Elsa said.

Red nodded, and gave her a look, saying she can do it. She focused her powers and healed Pikachu was slowly healing. After it was healed, Pikachu jumped onto the ground, and Red crouched down, rubbing its chin.

"You ok?"

Pikachu opened its arms and flowed electricity into its cheeks.

"I'm glad!"

Red gave Pikachu a hug, Elsa and Anna also embraced each other. Kristoff stood smiling.


End file.
